


a feast of cane-lipped scented mouth

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [21]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Top Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Hurry up you bastard,” Erik bit out between clenched teeth, and Charles’ amusement was bright in his mind.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70





	a feast of cane-lipped scented mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, I love you lots and lots bebs <3

“C-Charles hurry up,” Erik groaned under his breath, nails scratching uselessly against the wooden door he was pressed against as he fought for purchase. 

_Gott,_ his knees were so weak. It felt like he was going to slither to the floor if something didn’t keep him up. 

Charles pulled away from his ass with a wet, sucking sound that made Erik’s dick throb. A bead of precome pushed out of his tip, and he made a stupid little noise into the door. “You’re the one who hasn’t come yet!” 

_“And you’re the one who hasn’t made me,”_ Erik hissed, though his venom-laced words dissolved into a moan as Charles twisted his fingers up inside Erik’s ass, digits pressing _directly_ against Erik’s prostate in a way that made him see fucking stars. 

_Mein Gott._

And then Charles got back to work. His tongue slipped across Erik’s rim, warm and wet, and he shuddered as pleasure, like liquid heat, pooled through his stomach. _Scheiße,_ Charles was fucking brilliant with his tongue. Erik could literally count on one hand how many times Charles had done this to him and each time was better, _impossibly,_ than the last. It was like Charles knew exactly what Erik needed _and_ how to give it to him. 

It was _so_ good. Erik felt like he was falling apart and being put back together all over again. _Gott,_ it was too much and it wasn’t enough. It was almost everything, but try as he might to fall into the swooping pleasure burrowing into his chest, there was something pinging along the edges of his mind that stole away his attention. 

The clock in the living room was ticking, the second-hand feeling increasingly heavy to his metal-sense. Even as his breath stuttered out of him and he rolled his ass harder against Charles’ face, he couldn’t stop the barest hint of worry from swirling around his mind. He was all too aware of the family that was about to show up, of the way his parents had been running around all day to get things ready, how he and Charles were _supposed to be helping_ but instead Erik was here, hidden away in a closet and getting his soul sucked out of his asshole as Charles all but _assaulted_ his prostate. 

“Ach verdammt nochmal,” Erik cussed, thumping his head _too loud_ against the wood. 

Charles chuckled from behind him. Erik was about to cuss again when Charles’ mind gently threaded through his own. Charles’ brush against his thoughts was warm and familiar, and Erik fell into it readily, _welcomed it,_ twining himself around the familiar touch. 

It felt _wonderful._ It only made everything feel better, sharper, and pleasure sank into his gut like a weight of molten lead. Erik shook and the doorknob shook with him, and his balls were so tight, aching, and all he wanted us to come. 

“Mach weiter, du Mistkerl,” Erik bit out between clenched teeth, and Charles’ amusement was bright in his mind. 

_Then come for me, my love,_ Charles asked, told, _demanded,_ and Erik couldn’t stop himself from obeying. 

He tensed up, muscles locking sharply as pleasure _erupted_ like a tidal wave of feeling across his skin. His hair stood on end, fire licked along his veins, and pleasure shot from his cock as he came in heavy bursts of semen. It went on and on, until Erik was shaking from head to toe, wrung out, feeling too much. And then it still went on, with Charles’ fingers warm and firm in his ass, sending him quivering through shocks of _too much._ The whole time Charles was there in his mind, sharing pleasure with him, making it more, making it sharper, until Erik knew nothing else. 

He came down slowly, feeling wrung out with pleasure, almost delirious with it. Charles’ hands on his ass were the only thing keeping him afoot, for how his knees felt like jelly. 

“Merry Christmas to me,” Erik slurred, drooling down the closet door. Charles chuckled behind him, echoing Erik’s own crazed giggle, as he kissed his butt before standing up. 

“I thought that was my Christmas present?” Charles asked, sounding unbearably smug. “After all, you did place a bow on your bum.”

“It was a joke, you horny idiot,” Erik griped, but it was weak. He _had_ done it on purpose, but he’d honestly believed that Charles would have waited until _after_ the Lehnsherr family holiday get together _before_ rimming him near to death. 

“A good enough celebration?” Charles asked, nipping at the back of his neck before kissing the skin gently in a way that made him grimace. Ass breath. 

“Ngh,” Erik grumbled, not bothering to dignify Charles' stupidity with an actual response. 

He caught his breath, resting against the door, and waited until his knees felt strong enough that he could hold his weight before he attempted to push himself to stand. He pulled his pants up and ignored just how wet his ass was—Charles was _incredibly_ thorough—and hoped he’d be able to sneak away to get changed quickly. Charles steadied him with his clean hand, keeping his other held out at his side. He was grinning like a damn lunatic, looking so pleased with himself that Erik knew he would never hear the end of it. 

And then, because his life was absolutely horrible, his father knocked on the door and asked, “Are you two done yet?” and Erik did his very best at melting into the floor. 

Gott, if only that was his mutation. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/pebvUEnWB6)


End file.
